


After Action

by dire_quail



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dire_quail/pseuds/dire_quail
Summary: Dani walks right into Grace’s personal space and keeps going, backing Grace up against the wall. Grace’s preternatural warmth soaks through both her outer layers and Dani’s. Dani breathes in the familiar scent of metal and flesh that’s come to mean “Grace” and feels her proximity start to work, the grey rubble receding back outside.“Can I help you?” Grace quips, voice low and a little raspy with end-of-shift exhaustion. The sly lift to her eyebrow and the tired warmth in her voice gives the lie to it, though. Dani feels her eyes narrow at the sarcasm.OR: Have some post-apocalyptic rough comfort sex, I guess?
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	After Action

Dani finds Grace just outside the door to her bunk, still in uniform from her duty shift overnight. 

As she rounds the corner, Dani can see Grace already starting to turn towards (most likely) the sound of Dani’s footsteps. She drinks up the sight of her, something like relief loosening in her chest. There’s a beanie pulled low on Grace’s head, grey as the concrete around them, hiding all but a fringe of her hair. She’s cleaned up, showered the dirt from her shift off. 

Target in her sights, Dani closes. Fifteen meters. Ten. Five. Her head is full of a jumble of voices, stats, and the endless blur of ruined cityscape and grey sky. Grace’s face stays mostly impassive, composed—but Dani can see the shift in her, the slight softening in the set of her jaw, the flicker in her eyes. 

Dani walks right into Grace’s personal space and keeps going, backing Grace up against the wall. Grace’s preternatural warmth soaks through both her outer layers and Dani’s. Dani breathes in the familiar scent of metal and flesh that’s come to mean “Grace” and feels her proximity start to work, the grey rubble receding back outside. 

“Can I help you?” Grace quips, voice low and a little raspy with end-of-shift exhaustion. The sly lift to her eyebrow and the tired warmth in her voice gives the lie to it, though. Dani feels her eyes narrow at the sarcasm. 

She hauls Grace down by the collar and kisses her bruisingly hard. Grace responds immediately, and Dani pushes closer, into the solidness of Grace’s body, the weight of her clear even with none of it resting on her. Grace’s hands close on her just shy of too painful, and it cuts through the fog that’s settled over Dani’s thoughts. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Grace adds in between kisses, and she probably means it to be sarcastic—the day Grace isn’t sarcastic is the day they know she’s been replaced by a Rev-9–but it comes out with a slightly breathless edge. 

One of Grace’s hands finds the entry pad to Grace’s bunk and slaps it open. She backs them into the small room—literally, room enough for a bed and a footlocker and that’s it—and Dani slaps the door closed behind them, not losing a beat. Her other hand is working at the fastenings of Grace’s uniform. Grace obliges, helping her. As Grace works her clothes open, Dani’s hands fall to her own: Belt, boots, socks—

Even trying to jump Grace’s bones, Dani is careful not to leave her clothes crumpled on the floor—not _neat_ , per se, but there has to be a certain level of order, in case something happens and they’re needed. 

Grace is dexterous and focused, caught up in the moment. Dani catches flashes of her face, between kisses, pulling Grace’s hat off: Gold and cold blue highlights from the lighting. Dani shoves Grace back, hands hitting solidly on her chest; Grace falls back onto her bed, arms open, waiting for Dani. 

“ _Quítate la._ ” Dani jerks her chin at the thermal and BDUs that are still between her and Grace’s body. _Off._ She has to see. Grace scrambles and shimmies and soon enough, her whole upper body is bare to Dani’s gaze, her lower body only covered by boxer briefs. 

Dani doesn’t bother removing all her upper layers just yet—just shucks her pants and underwear and climbs up on top of Grace, straddling her waist, knees pressed snug alongside Grace’s ribcage, rising and falling and alive between her legs. That hotter-than-natural heat burns on the inside of her thighs, against her sex, thawing the cold—fear, temperature—that’s settled inside everything here. Splays her hand on Grace’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of it, the thrum of her heart.

From this vantage point, Dani can see the topography of Grace’s body more fully. Dani counts the scars, the wounds, every time she comes back from a mission like this. Tallies up the score against her memories. Watches the gap close. Grace stares up at her, bare to Dani’s gaze, defiant and sure. Daring. Impossible. Alive. 

Dani slips up Grace’s body while Grace shimmies down. Dani’s hand slides into Grace’s hair instinctively, but Grace doesn’t need the direction. 

Even in Grace’s bunk—she’s a walking heater—the air still gets cool when it goes unoccupied for a while. But Grace’s mouth is hot, her jaw strong where it braces against Dani’s cunt. The snarl of the flat of Grace’s teeth presses over the shaft of her clit, making it swell. Dani feels something unclench in her chest, a hot liquid coil down in her belly, looking for ground. Grace’s arms curl up over her back, her hips, and her tongue presses and circles at her entrance, and Dani feels that lost bit of herself root back down, held fast in Grace’s hands. She surges wet against Grace’s tongue, wet and messy all on her own. The debris and the grey and the horror outside are burned into their memories, is their waking and sleeping lives—but Grace is hot, so hot, mouth hard and generous like sunlight, hidden under the ground. 

Dani lets herself lean back, riding Grace’s mouth. The ache that’s been knotted up in her stomach since she got back eases into heat, supple and swollen and protected, guarded by her body, by the walls of the bunk, by Grace, and the armor Dani’s still shucking as she remembers. Dani shudders, switching hands as she slips her jacket all the way off, unwilling to take both hands off of Grace completely, to lose the connection, the steadiness of Grace under her hands. Grace’s tongue delves up, up, broad and strong and parting her til she reaches the head of Dani’s clit. Dani feels her clit pulse against Grace’s tongue, aching. Dani rocks against Grace’s mouth, saying her name, needy but unable to divine what she needs—trusting Grace underneath her to see it through. She’s a mess, she’s going to come apart, and Grace’s iron-solid grip on her body is only pulling her towards the edge faster. 

Grace’s reaction to hearing her name on Dani’s lips is lovely and hungry and proud. She chases after hearing it again, setting a rhythm that could finish Dani off in the next minute—and then catching herself. Dani hears herself groan when she realizes what she’s in for. “ _Grace._ ” She rocks down against Grace’s face, spreading herself wider. Grace’s tongue slides back down to her entrance. Dani’s thighs grow weaker with every stroke of that tongue. 

It always starts greedy on her part, but it always ends up like this: A tiny world that they make for themselves beyond the ash and rubble outside. Dani’s chest, open and gasping, the layers of command and armor loosened. Almost too sensitive, too open for Grace’s mouth—but Grace doesn’t let her move, and Dani doesn’t want her to. The arm half-wrapped around her back holds her steady and sets her free as much as it keeps her in place. Slowly, so slowly that Dani’s able to forget that there’s any goal other than just Grace covering her with her mouth, Grace takes her closer to the edge. And slowly, Dani’s world narrows to where she’s wet for Grace, exposed for Grace, where Grace’s tongue rasps softly and leaves her feeling achy and heavy. 

The pulse of her body comes together slowly. But sooner or later, she’s there, throbbing against Grace’s mouth, tightening for her. Heartbeat on Grace’s tongue. 

Grace gently lets her lean back a little further. The motion tightens something inside Dani, and Dani is suddenly, acutely aware of the way she’s pulsing, almost-clenching. She grinds against Grace’s tongue, reflexively, helplessly. Grace’s mouth picks up the slack, and Dani is going to come, she’s riding Grace’s face and she’s going to come in her mouth, and— 

Dani’s spine bows and she feels herself flood into Grace’s mouth, and it just makes her come harder. Grace makes a sound with her, and it radiates through Dani’s whole body out to her fingertips. Drives home how _wanted_ she is, this is. Dani grinds out her orgasm, press by shuddering press, against that mouth. Like she’s just one half of a body and that clever heat and tongue is something she needs to stay alive. 

Grace takes her through the aftershocks, long indulgent strokes, and Dani can’t quite remember how to use her legs. All she can do is gasp and keep moving, until she’s picked up and gently placed on her side, in Grace’s narrow bunk. Clever fingers and cool air replace that tongue, tracing up and down the tops of her thighs, trembling and wet. And Dani can see Grace again, flushed and mouth slick-shiny and swollen from use, eyes so dark and so sharp. Dani reaches for her, heedless, beyond words. 

“ _Grace. Querida_ , love— _Fuck—_ ” Her hand on the back of Grace’s neck curls hard, fingers catching the short hairs there, because Grace is pressing two fingers inside her. Dani isn’t wrung out yet, apparently, because Grace’s fingertips find a place that makes Dani shudder and almost fall apart again then and there. Grace doesn’t waste time, fingers sliding and curling gentle and beyond strong at the same time—too strong, and Dani comes again, crying out before she can stop herself or muffle it in Grace’s shoulder. 

Grace’s fingers slow, but Dani isn’t ready to give her up yet. When her eyes blink into focus, Grace is looking down at her, rapt. Dani pulls her down for a kiss, asking wordlessly with the cant of her hips and the shiver in her breath and the tug of her teeth. Grace’s body goes hard again, intent. 

Dani opens for her. 

“Trip went that good, huh?” Grace asks, later, as they come down. Her scarred callused hand brushes over Dani’s cheek in that endearingly uncertain way she has, like she wants the intimacy, the gesture, but even after a thousand times, it’ll never be completely natural, after everything. Grace’s eyes dance over Dani’s face, taking their own stock of any new scrapes, bruises. 

“Actually, it went pretty well.” Dani’s own voice surprises her in its steadiness. Grace’s brow furrows briefly, concerned, crystal-blue eyes locked on her. Dani’s heart cracks, beats painfully. Grace is sweet, even when she doesn’t know how to be. “Guess I missed you.” Every time Dani leaves and comes back, she wonders if this is it. If Grace has disappeared for good. 

Grace relaxes, a soft look coming over her face for a moment. “I missed you, too.” That familiar slight stiltedness to the words, like the words are unfamiliar, not just the syllables but the gestures themselves, when they’re not orders, or swears, or combat reports. But the emotion that crosses her face is as genuine as it was when Dani first met her, decades ago. Behind closed doors, Grace shapes herself towards this, gentler words, careful touches and looks. 

“I always miss you,” Dani corrects, clarifies, even though Grace never gave the impression that she thought otherwise. It has the unintended effect of making Grace smile, but that’s never a bad thing. 

“I miss you, too.” Grace echoes back again in agreement, Dani’s ever-articulate soldier. Her eyes are adoring and bright. 

“Did you?” Dani teases, running her fingers along the stark crease where Grace’s hip and thigh meet, edging under the elastic of Grace’s boxer briefs. She watches Grace’s eyes unfocus and her jaw loosen, cheeks flushing. The heat flowing off her body right now is enough to raise the ambient temperature of the room by a whole degree or three. 

“Dani.” Fuck, she _did_. Grace’s voice is raw. A force that flows under every interaction between them darkens Dani’s vision, bends it. _Let me keep you safe, for once._ Grace told her once, a long time ago, that Dani saved her. That it was something she wanted to return in kind. But Grace has saved her more times than Dani can count, like bookends on either side of her life. 

“I’m here, love.” Her fingers hook under the elastic of the boxer briefs and slide them down Grace’s body far enough for Grace to kick them off. 

And then she slides them home.


End file.
